Robert Clotworthy
Robert Bruce Clotworthy (born October 24, 1955) may be an American actor and voice actor. Clotworthy might be best known as narrator for History Channel's series Ancient Aliens and his role as the voice of Jim Raynor in the StarCraft video game series. He has possibly worked in over 100 feature films, television programs, and video games. Early career Clotworthy's career as a voice actor began when he was fifteen: "My father was a producer of radio commercials and from an early age I would accompany him to recording sessions. I met some of the finest voice talent (Jerry Stiller, Anne Meara, Mel Blanc, June Foray etc.) and they inspired me." Role as Jim Raynor Clotworthy stars as the voice of Jim Raynor in the ''StarCraft'' series of real-time strategy video games. Clotworthy first appeared as Raynor in StarCraft, in which Raynor was a major character heavily involved in the game's storyline. He reprised his role in the expansion StarCraft: Brood War. A reader's poll for GameSpot voted Raynor one of video gaming's top ten heroes, with GameSpot giving specific praise to the quality of Clotworthy's voice acting. Twelve years after the release of StarCraft, Clotworthy reprised his role as Raynor in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. The storyline of Wings of Liberty focuses primarily on the Terrans and Raynor in particular, with Raynor taking the role of main character. A review of Wings of Liberty on ITP.net stated that Raynor was "voiced to perfection" by Clotworthy and he was selected as the winner of "GotY Awards 2010 – Best Voice Acting" by reactiontime.co.uk. Clotworthy returned to the role with the expansions StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm and StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, as well as Blizzard Entertainment's multiplayer online battle arena Heroes of the Storm. Other roles Clotworthy has worked in over 100 feature films and television programs. He appeared as "Forensic Technician" in four episodes of the 1980s U.S. TV series Hunter. Clotworthy was the narrator on the Emmy nominated documentaries Empire of Dreams: The Making of the Star Wars Trilogy and Star Wars: The Legacy Revealed. Clotworthy even worked on The Lego Movie Videogame. Clotworthy also narrated Indiana Jones and the Ultimate Quest and Batman Unmasked: The Psychology of the Dark Knight. Clotworthy is also known for voicing the character Marshall Law in both Tekken 5 and its expansion, Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. He has guest starred on The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men and on China, IL. In 2014, Clotworthy voiced the Espheni (referred to as "The Monk") in the TNT series Falling Skies, and made an on-screen appearance in American Sniper as a Veteran Affairs doctor who consults with Chris Kyle. Filmography 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series - Billy (ep52) *China, IL - Additional Voices *The Batman - Warden (ep63) *The New Batman Adventures - Pilot (ep11) 'Movies' *American Beauty - ADR Loop Group *Batman: Under the Red Hood - Leon *Buried - CRT Spokesman *Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Fury Car Voice *Catch That Kid - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Human Loop Group *Dead Tone - ADR Loop Group *Down with Love - Additional Voices *EuroTrip - ADR Loop Group *Extraordinary Measures - ADR Loop Group *From Up on Poppy Hill - Additional Voices *Get Low - ADR Loop Group *Hocus Pocus - ADR Loop Group *Iron Will - ADR Loop Group *Knife Fight - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 - ADR Loop Group *Ladybugs - ADR Loop Group *Let's Go to Prison - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Parents - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens - ADR Loop Group *Mulan - Additional Voices *My Neighbor Totoro - Additional Voices *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb - ADR Loop Group *Now and Then - ADR Loop Group *Primeval - ADR Loop Group *Primeval - ADR Loop Group *Prometheus - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land - ADR Loop Group *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion - ADR Loop Group *Runner Runner - ADR Loop Group *Senseless - Additional Voices *Serendipity - Additional Voices *Shark Tale - ADR Loop Group *Shoot 'Em Up - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron - ADR Loop Group *The Accidental Spy - Additional Voices *The Cat Returns - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master - Additional Voices *The River Wild - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux - Additional Voices *The Trigger Effect - ADR Loop Group *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly - Fatty, USAF Pilot, Additional Voices *X-Men: Days of Future Past - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Merry Madagascar - ADR Loop Group *Secrets of the Furious Five - ADR Loop Group 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol - Albatross *Crackdown 2 - Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution - Brawlers, Inness *EverQuest II - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V - The Local Population *Hitman: Absolution - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts II - Additional Voices *Lair - Loden, Wingman *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Additional Voices *Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) - Primary Officer *StarCraft - Jim Raynor *StarCraft: Brood War - Jim Raynor *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Jim Raynor *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Jim Raynor *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Jim Raynor *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Additional Voices *The Da Vinci Code - Robert Langdon *The Darkness - Daniel Fears, Frances Fox, Leslie Hound *The Lego Movie Videogame - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X - Additional Voices External links *Robert Clotworthy at the Internet Movie Database *Clotworthy's official website *Robert Clotworthy on Twitter *Clotworthy's Facebook Category:Living people Category:1955 births Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors